Crossed Lines
by Angelic Sakura Blossom - Moved
Summary: Damian is adjusting well to his new life at Wayne manor: His father is distant, Grayson is annoying, Sakura is tolerable, and Hana is...well, an infant. As he begins to question just where he stands in this crazy mess he gets an answer in the form of a new ally. Talon has promised him a life of change and belonging, if and only if, Damian crosses that line his father placed.
1. Chapter 1

"She's still so tiny." Damian watched as Sakura shifted Hana in her arms.

"Yes, I suppose so," Sakura hummed. "But it's natural for premies to be small." Hana giggled, blowing bubbles from her spit. Damian grimaced at the sight. "Hush, you did the same thing when you were a baby."

"I did not!" Damian protested. Hana giggled at his outburst. She waved her arms, lightly smacking her hands. "Hm, she's smart for her age."

"I know," Sakura said with a sigh. "She's hard to keep up with sometimes."

"Already exploring?" Damian asked.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't doubt it if she started to soon," Sakura said.

"Mother said I started walking when I was nine months, never once crawled," Damian said. "Two months later I was talking."

"You've talked to her recently?" Sakura asked.

"She likes to check up from time to time," Damian said.

"Speaking of checking up, how're things?" Sakura asked.

"You mean training, don't you?" Damian narrowed his eyes. "If you must know my...'reconditioning' is moving along fine I suppose."

"'Reconditioning'?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the description.

"Well, father is trying to make me forget about my previous training," Damian said. "'Justice not vengeance'." He rolled his eyes and sat back, looking up at the new mother.

"And is it sinking in?" Sakura asked.

"I guess." Damian shrugged.

"How's your book?" Sakura asked. Damian looked at the book in his lap and shrugged.

"It's okay I guess," he said. "There's not much to do here besides read and train. I'm not much of a swimmer, I don't care for the games in the game room, and nothing else in this house appeals to me."

"I didn't see you as the type to like all that stuff anyway," Sakura said. "So, who're you reading?"

"Dickens." Damian picked the book up and closed it. "I've been working my way through his novels. I'll probably finish them by next week."

"Alright, I got it," Dick said, entering the room. "Oh, hey Damian." He passed the kid and went straight for Sakura, kissing her. As he did so he took Hana into his arms.

"If you want to hold her all you have to do is ask," Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up. "You don't have to kiss me to distract me so you can take her." She grabbed her bag and adjusted it onto her shoulder.

"I can't just kiss you because?" Dick asked playfully.

"Are you two leaving now?" Damian asked.

"We'll be back in a few days," Sakura told him. She ruffled his hair playfully. Damian pouted but didn't move her hand.

"I'm not a child." He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Call if you need anything, okay Dami?" Sakura asked.

"Alright," Damian agreed.

"'Dami'?" Dick looked at her in amusement while Damian was glaring at her.

"Yes, 'Dami'," Sakura confirmed. "So, are we off?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to Blüdhaven, station has me on call tonight," Dick said.

"See ya Dami" Sakura said, waving goodbye to him. Damian waved, watching them leave.

"We'll drop by again soon," Dick said.

"Don't know if I'll be around the next few days," Bruce said.

"Why? Oh no, I remember," Dick said, realization dawning. "The missing children. We've heard about them in Blüdhaven."

"So the story's already spread that far." Bruce frowned at the thought.

"Gah! Dick!" Sakura cried. Dick chuckled and turned around to see Sakura messing with the car seat. "This really shouldn't be so hard."

"Hold on." Dick laughed and buckled Hanna up quickly.

"I hate this stupid thing," Sakura said with a huff. Dick chuckled and kissed her. Sakura pouted and walked over to the other side of the car.

"If you need anything call us, okay?" Dick said. Bruce nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." Dick smiled and climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Thanks for coming over," Sakura said, leading Artemis into the house.

"Trust me, it wasn't a problem," Artemis said. "I was relieved when you called. Studying has been such a pain. It's nice to have a break."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Sakura said, setting Hana in the playpen.

"So, how are things?" Artemis asked, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, things are the same," Sakura said.

"Really, no suffering from lack of sleep?" Artemis chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, have you forgotten which family I'm a part of?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right, bats never sleep," Artemis muttered. She turned on the TV and relaxed. Sakura hummed to herself as she fixed some tea. The house phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I can't stand him sometimes!" Sakura chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"Hello to you too Damian," Sakura greeted. "So what's the problem now?"

"The case of the missing children is solved," Damian said. "The guy behind it called himself the Dollmaker."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"Not when he's dead and father thinks I did it," Damian hissed. "Trust me, I wanted to rip his heart out after what he did to those children, but I didn't. Justice not vengeance! I respected his teachings and tried to follow them and he still doubted me!"

"Alright, rewind." Sakura went over to the stove when the teapot whistled. "What happened when he died."

"Well, I ran away from father to chase him so he wouldn't get away. After I caught up with him I wanted so badly to rip his heart out, I even told him that," Damian said. "But I didn't. Then some other guy did."

"Who?" Sakura poured the tea into two cups. She pressed the phone against her shoulder as she took the tray of tea over to the coffee table.

"I don't know!" Damian shouted. "But it's pissing me off! If father is going to accuse me of killing someone I'd like to have actually done it! At least then I deserve it!"

"Damian, calm down," Sakura said. She could hear Damian taking deep breaths. "Alright, do you need me to talk to him?"

"No," Damian said with a huff. "Who knows what he's going to do when he finds out that I told you all this but yet I never told him. I didn't even tell him what the guy looked like. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you either!"

"You don't have to Damian," Sakura said. "And if you don't want me to talk to Bruce, then I won't do that either." She took a sip of her tea and breathed a relaxing sigh. "But if you want me to come down there I could." there was silence on the other line. "Hello?"

"No, don't do that," Damian said with a sigh. "Besides, I don't think father will appreciate you coming over right now. He's got some blonde bimbo over."

"The billionaire playboy strikes again," Sakura said with a chuckle. "Bruce'll do anything anything to keep people from suspecting he's Batman. All that is for show though."

"Was my mother?" Damian asked.

"Talia…she was different," Sakura said with a sigh. "From what I've heard she drugged him the night you were conceived. But, I do believe there are some genuine feelings there. However, the past is keeping Bruce from doing anything. He doesn't trust Talia, or Ra's."

"Who does he trust?" Damian asked.

"Romantically? I'd say Selina Kyle," Sakura answered. "Those two have been off and on since before he adopted Dick. Look, why don't you read Dickens, try and clear your mind," Sakura suggested. "Call me back in the morning and we'll talk some more, alright?"

"Sure, nothing else to do in the stupid house anyway," Damian said with a huff. He hung up without bothering to say goodbye.

"Batfamily drama?" Artemis asked, drinking her tea.

"Yeah, Damian and Bruce have hit a rough patch," Sakura said. "I hope they can work through it."

"They will," Artemis said. "It'll take Bruce some time but I'm sure he'll eventually warm up to the idea and get used to having a biological son."

"Damian's probably mad because of Dick, Jason, and Tim," Sakura said. "Bruce has had plenty of practice being a father, but with them, there was never a blood relation. If something ever went wrong that was there as a fallback. He doesn't have that fallback this time."

"Poor guy, must be panicking on the inside," Artemis muttered.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "So, how's the team been?"

"Well, the others are finding it kinda hard to adjust to Tim being gone," Artemis said. "He started a team in Jump City."

"Yes, he told me." Sakura placed down her cup and leaned back against the couch. "Other than the absence of Robin, how're they doing?"

"Oh! The other day Jaime realized just how old Bart is, it was hilarious," Artemis said with a chuckle. "Uh, Tye and Asami drop by every so often, they seem to be doing well. I think Virgil's finally adjusted to the cave and the team to him."

"What about Garfield?" Sakura asked. "M'gann called me the other day to gush about him, but I could barely understand her."

Artemis nodded her head, knowing what she was talking about. "Billy asked Garfield out on a date."

"Aw! That's so cute!" Sakura giggled. "Alright, and the league?"

"Ugh, you know them, same old same old," Artemis said, waving her hands. "Oh! But, Roy's joined the league again. Oliver isn't quite sure how to handle Jade or Lian, but he loves Lian."

"Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to set up a play date with Lian, the twins, and Hana." Sakura said.

"I think the twins would enjoy the company, Lian, I'm not sure," Artemis said. "She's going through a phase, doesn't want to be around anyone that isn't family."

"That's too bad." Sakura pouted and looked over at Hana. "I don't know what to do with her sometimes. She never has anyone her own age to play with."

"None of your friends in the Hidden Villages have kids?" Artemis asked. She finished her tea and set it down. She picked up Sakura's cup and handed it to her.

"They do, but none of them have clearance to use the zeta beam," Sakura said, sighing into her teacup. "And we're still not entirely sure how the zeta waves will affect a baby. Honestly the closest person to her age that she plays with is Damian. While she's good for him, I'm not sure about the other way around."

"Understandable," Artemis said. "You thinking about daycare?"

"It's crossed my mind," Sakura said. "But not in Blüdhaven."

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

"This place is sometimes worse than Gotham," Sakura answered. "An elementary school got held up the other day, and a high school a couple weeks before that."

"Well, Dick sure knows how to pick 'em." Artemis muttered.

"Indeed he does," Sakura said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh! Do I have to go out with you?" Damian grumbled as he followed Sakura through the street. The young boy was wearing a black shirt and slightly baggy pants. He also had on a yellow hoodie and a baseball cap with Batman's symbol on it.

"No, but do you want to stay cooped up in the house, all day?" Sakura asked. She turned to him and smiled. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a white jacket. Her short pink hair was covered by a long black wig. "Besides, I'd like to have someone keep me company while I'm out."

"Can't you ask one of your friends?" Damian huffed. He walked passed her and grabbed Hana's stroller.

"I did," Sakura answered. "Megan and Artemis were going to join me but a mission came up. The others either had training, missions, or were working."

"What was wrong with Grayson?" Damian asked.

"Working," Sakura answered. "I actually have the day off from work. My boss insisted."

"So you decided to chose me as your day partner?" Damian scoffed and came to a stop at the stop light. He looked down at Hana. Sensing someone looking at her she looked up. When she met Damian's gaze she giggled and blew her lips. She reached out a hand, grabbing at the air. Damian sighed and lowered his finger, allowing her to hold it.

"Yes! Besides, you seem to like Hana." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and sighed, pulling away his finger.

"She doesn't yell or belittle me," Damian answered.

"You know Bruce just wants to protect you." Sakura pushed the stroller as the light turned. Damian followed after her and sighed, taking off his hat.

"Why this one?" He asked glaring at it. "I hate him."

"Dick and I thought it was all fitting. Everyone in the family has Batman merchandise," Sakura said. She sighed and looked at him, a slightly sad look in her eyes. "And you don't _hate_ Bruce. The two of you are just going through a rough patch. Give him time."

"He shouldn't need time!" Damian shouted. "He's had all those other kids, so he should know how to be a father!"

"He does know how to be a father," Sakura said, pulling him closer. "He just doesn't know how to handle you being blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Damian growled, pushing away from her. "They weren't blood but he treats them better than me!"

"Damian, you grew up without a father," Sakura said. She stopped and turned to him, rubbing his cheek. "And what's more, you were trained to kill, something Bruce is strictly against. And, he's never had the...for lack of a better word, burden, of Dick or the others being blood. He could always fall back on that fact, but he can't do that with you. Honestly I think that is scaring both of you. You two are just conflicting, give it some time, it'll be over soon."

Damian lowered his head, glaring at the ground. His fists began shaking and Sakura pulled him in for a hug. "How can you be so sure?" He asked quietly. "What if he never trusts me?"

"He'll trust you, just give it time," Sakura told him. After a moment she pulled away and kissed his forehead, smiling. She started walking, Damian following behind her. Sakura stopped in front of a store and sighed. "So, ready to help me shop for groceries?"

"Why are you helping Pennyworth?" Damian groaned as they entered the store.

"Because I have the day off and I hate spending it doing nothing, and so does Hana." The infant in question looked up at the sound of her name. She babbled lightly and chewed on her hand. Sakura gently swatted her hand and gave her a chew toy instead. "Besides, she's been terrible with teething lately, so I need help."

"You can't use your chakra?" Damian asked.

"I can, it just loses affect after a while," Sakura answered. She gave Damian the stroller and grabbed a cart. "Ready?"

"If I have to," Damian said with a huff.

"Stop it." Hana blinked owlishly and looked up at Damian. The young boy scowled as he watched her. Without looking away Hana tugged on her foot and brought it up to her mouth. She let out a shriek as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Damian huffed and picked her up, sitting her back up. "This is why you don't chew on your foot." Hana giggled and grabbed at his hoodie, pulling on the strings. "How can babies be so amused."

Hana looked up at him and giggled, throwing the string around. She slowly stopped and pulled the string into her mouth. Damian immediately pulled it out, glaring at her. Hana's lip trembled and she started crying, causing other families to look over at them. Damian groaned and picked her up, bouncing her on his leg.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Damian asked. "Sakura, hurry up." The trio had finished their shopping and stopped at the food court for some food. About halfway through the meal Sakura realized she had forgotten to grab something and told Damian to stay, claiming that she would be back in a few minutes. After a while Damian had moved himself and Hana towards the play area, setting the baby down on the fake grass right beside him.

"Is everything okay?" A young, redheaded boy crouched in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Damian. He was wearing a flannel shirt, a Batman graphic shirt on under it.

"Fine." Damian scowled at him. His attention was given back to Hana when she began to cry louder.

"Do she need to be changed?" the boy asked.

Damian sniffed Hana and sighed. "No. And she was just fed. What's wrong?" Hana continued to cry harder, much to Damian's dismay.

"Here, try this!" The boy held out a stuffed bear. "Rory always cheers me up when I'm sad."

"You carry around a teddy bear?" Damian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The boy's cheeks turned pink and he took back the bear.

"What's your mother going to say when she comes back and sees you crying?" Hana sniffed and moaned, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him, her lip trembling as a new round of tears started. "Wait a minute...you miss her don't you?" He watched Hana cry and sighed, pulling her against his chest. "Calm down, she'll be back." After rubbing her back, Hana seemed to start to calm down. After she had finally stopped crying Damian sighed in relief. "See, everything's going to be fine."

Oh, how foolish and wrong he had been. The moment of relaxation was short lived when an explosion sounded close to the door. Damian jolted up, holding Hana close. The boy ducked behind him, gripping his arms. An insane laugh made him freeze and his blood run cold. The civilians began screaming and running away as fast as they could. They were cut off when there was another explosion on the other side of the food court, causing it to collapse and trap them.

A pale man strolled out of the smoke, his red lips parted in a wide smile. His green hair was slicked back, a purple top hat placed on it neatly. He wore a matching pinstripe suit.

"Hello everybody! Thank you for coming to my comeback tour!" Joker greeted. "I flew here all the way from Arkham, and boy are my arms tired!" Joker began laughing at his joke, but everyone else looked on in horror and fear. Joker's laughter quickly stopped and he looked at all of them, taking in their faces. "Alright folks, let me introduce my lovely assistant! Oh Harley!"

A pigtailed blonde cartwheeled over to him, smiling happily. She wore a red corset and a black jacket over it. A red diamond was on the jacket's breast pocket. She had on red shorts with black diamonds on them, torn black tights underneath. She had on red and black boots, bells hanging on the side.

"Why don't you pick a member of the audience for our first act?" Joker suggested, gesturing to the civilians.

"Right away puddin'!" Harley jumped and flipped through the air, when she landed she strolled over to them, a bright smile on her face. Damian instinctively took a step back, the last, and _only_ , conversation he had about Joker flooding through his mind.

" _He's done terrible things to the family."_

" _Oh yeah? Like what?" Damian asked._

" _Why do you think I'm in this wheelchair?" Barbara asked quietly._

" _He brainwashed me," Tim said quietly from across the room. "He made me think that I was his son. I almost killed Batman, and Joker nearly drove me insane."_

" _Not to mention, he killed Jason."_

He stumbled backwards as Harley approached them, smiling down at him. She leaned over him, looking him over. She pulled off his cap and sneered at it.

"How about 'im, puddin'?" Harley suggested, holding up the hat. "I don't like his hat!"

"Oh! We have a little fan here, do we?" Joker asked, a mock smile on his face. "Tell you what, gather anyone else with that symbol. I think I can use them for one of my later tricks."

"What do I do with the baby?" Damian felt his blood run cold and he gripped Hana tightly, trying to cover her with his own body, even though he knew it was futile.

"Drop it, I don't care," Joker answered.

"Like hell you will!" Damian shouted, shocking all of them, himself included. He narrowed his eyes and glared at them, his nerves coming back. "I'll die before I let you get your psychotic hands on her!"

"Looks like we've actually got a volunteer! Perfect!" Joker said, laughing. "Harley, grab him, and the other kids."

"Alright Mistah J!" Harley turned to the crowd and took out a gun. "You heard 'im! Children to the front! Now!" When no one moved she narrowed her eyes and pointed the gun at a woman who was clutching two girls. The gun went off and twin screams filled the area as the woman's body fell to the ground. "Do I have to repeat myself?" The kids quickly moved towards the Joker, crying softly and calling out. "Shut ya whinin'!"

Harley turned towards Damian and smiled darkly. "If you know what's good for you, you'll join 'em. Both of ya." Damian bit the inside of his cheek and glared at her, stiffly moving over to the other children. The redhead gripped his arms and huddled next to Damian as they walked.

"Thank you, lovely volunteers, now let's see what we have to work with." Joker approached the children and looked over them as if he were looking over produce. He stopped on the red-headed boy that had approached Damian. He flinched back but Joker grabbed his shirt. "Tell me boy, what's your name?"

"C-Colin," he squeaked out.

"Well Colin, I think you're very lucky, know why?" Colin gulped and shook his head. "Because, you get to be a part of the first act! Can't have a good comeback tour if I don't have any good acts!" Colin whimpered as Joker pulled him away. Damian grit his teeth and growled softly. Where was Sakura? Hell, he could settle for Grayson at this point! He was useless in his civilian clothes. If Bruce hadn't drilled the importance of a secret identity into his head Damian would have already lashed out at them, but he wasn't sure if that would have been the smartest thing to do. The only thing that stopped him from making anymore comments was the infant in his hands. He watched as Joker tossed Colin to one of his henchmen. Joker took off his top hat and reached inside, taking out a knife.

"How about we try my latest concoction?" Colin tried to jerk away from Joker as he approached. Joker grabbed his face and his grin grew as he pressed the blade against Colin's neck.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Joker warned happily. "All this poison needs is the tiniest break of skin in order to enter the system." Colin's whole body froze and he held his breath, trying to keep the blade from touching the skin.

"Leave him alone!" Damian shouted. Joker and Harley turned back to Damian, both of them raising an eyebrow.

"What, you want to take his place?" Joker asked, smiling sardonically. Damian glanced down at Hana, scowling lightly. Hana looked up at him, her amber eyes blinking owlishly, she reached her hand up towards him, babbling quietly. Damian took her hand and shushed her. "That's what I thought. I really hate brats."

Before Joker could do more something flew through the air and pierced his hand. Joker cursed and dropped the knife, screaming as he held onto his wrist. A black batarang was resting in his flesh.

"Colin!" Damian shouted, holding out his hand. The redhead looked at him quickly before scrambling up and running over to him.

"Attacking children? That isn't like you Joker." Batman dropped down from the ceiling and punched him. Joker stumbled back and grabbed his jaw.

"Trying something new, Batsy. Harley!" Harley laughed and ran forward. She pulled something out of her pocket and swung it. The object increased in size, becoming a mallet. Batman ducked to dodge the giant hammer. He took out an object and threw it at the door as he did so. The small area exploded, creating an opening.

"Everyone, run!" Batman shouted. The parents wasted no time grabbing their children and running out the doors.

"Come on, he said we have to run," Colin said, tugging on Damian's jacket. Damian narrowed his eyes as he watched Batman dodge the attacks from Harley and Joker's henchmen.

" _Normally when Joker attacks Bruce becomes so wrapped up in the case that he shuts out everything else."_

Damian growled softly, his hands curling into fists. Batman kicked Harley away and turned towards them. "I thought I told you to run!"

"Let me help you!" Damian shouted.

Colin's eyes widened and he looked at Damian as if he belonged in Arkham. "Are you insane!? That's the _Joker!_ "

"I know, now shut up!" Damian shouted. Batman growled and punched another henchman. He jumped back and landed in front of the two bickering boys.

"In case you haven't noticed you have an infant in your arms," Batman said, narrowing his eyes under his mask. "Take her and get out of here. I better not see you back here!"

"Come _ON_!" Colin urged, harshly pulling him towards the door. Damian sent one last look towards Batman and followed him, making sure to keep Hana protected. His eyes narrowed as he sensed someone run towards them. He shoved Hana into Colin's arms and jumped into the air. He spun around and slammed the heel of his foot in the man's face. The henchman stumbled back, grabbing a nearby knife as he righted himself. Damian moved from side to side to dodge the blade. He gasped as it sliced his arm. He grunted and stepped back, grabbing his arm. He narrowed his eyes and surged forward. Damian grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, taking a hold of the knife as it fell from his hand. He ducked and spun, jamming the knife into the man's arm.

The henchman fell to the ground, a small pool of blood forming underneath him. Damian backed up, ignoring the incredible look Colin sent him.

"Shit." He turned around and quickly pushed Colin out of the building. Once they were out Damian groaned, gripping his hair. He swore repeatedly under his breath, barely acknowledging the police as they approached him. He was pulled away from the building and placed inside the ambulance.

"What happened?" An officer asked.

"H-He got cut!" Colin said, looking at Damian, fear filling his eyes. Damian groaned as he saw the look he sent him.

"Alright, we'll patch him up. Son, can you tell me your name?" Damian looked up at the officer and growled, pushing him away.

" _Don't_ call me that!" He growled, jumping up.

"Damian!" His body jolted as Sakura ran over to them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ambulance, hugging him closely. "Oh thank god you're safe!" She held him tightly for a moment before her eyes widened. She pulled him away, "Where's Hana?"

"Colin." Damian jerked his head towards the redhead, who smiled nervously at the woman.

"Hana!" Sakura took her daughter from Colin and kissed her head. Hana babbled and reached towards her mother, giggling. "Thank you."

"I-It was no problem ma'am," Colin said, his cheeks turning pink. "It was your son that actually saved us."

"He did?" Sakura looked at Damian in shock.

"A man was coming at us with a knife, my body just reacted on it's own," Damian said. He groaned and gripped his arm.

"You're arm! You got cut!" Colin said, remembering the injury. Sakura gave him back Hana and reached into the ambulance, grabbing some supplies. "Can she do that?"

"She's a doctor," Damian said simply. He removed his jacket, hissing when the fabric rubbed his wound. Sakura looked at it, and rubbed it with the disinfectant. Damian bit back a yell as she did so. "M-Mother..."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at him.

"P...Poison...the knife was poisoned," Damian hissed. "S-Something the Joker had come up with."

"The Joker?" Sakura's eyes widened and she looked back at the building, worry and fear on her face. "B-Batman will finish Joker quickly, and he'll be able to treat you, promise. He'd never let you die."

"B...but..." Damian groaned as he felt his vision blurring. His arm twitched faintly and he huffed, trying to catch his breath as it left his lungs all too quickly.

"D-Damian! Stay with me!" Sakura shouted, gripping his shoulders. "Damian!"

"'m trying," he slurred. He groaned and hung his head, barely finding the strength to keep it up. "'m sorry. Tell 'im 'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asked. Damian groaned and fell forward limply. "Damian!"

Damian groaned as his senses slowly returned to him. He heard a steady beeping and a few other rhythmic noises. He groaned and moved his head, squinting and opening his eyes slowly. The bright white of the ceiling nearly blinded him but he forced his eyes open. His vision blurred for a moment before the lines sharpened and came into focus. He turned his head slowly, taking everything in. Various machines were crowded around his bed, several of them connecting themselves to him via a cord. His head rolled to the side as the drugs began to wear off.

Damian gripped the bars of the bed and slowly sat up, groaning as he did so. He grabbed his arm and fell back to the bed. He could feel the bandages on his arm dampen. Great, he just opened his wound.

"You're not really stupid enough to try sitting up, are you?" Damian flinched as he heard his father. He turned around, seeing him sitting next to his bed.

"Maybe I am," Damian grumbled. He turned his back to his father and curled up, his hand never leaving his arm.

Bruce sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Damian, we need to talk."

"'Bout what?" Damian glared at the bed sheets dreading the conversation that was coming.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Bruce said, his eyes narrowing. "I thought you were making progress with your training."

"I was, I am!" Damian said. He slowly sat up, glaring at his father when he finally managed to.

"Then explain to me why one of Joker's henchmen is currently being cremated," Bruce demanded.

"I...I didn't know," Damian answered, gripping the bed sheets. "He just came at us. My body reacted on it's own."

"Damian, that's what we're trying to stop, you can't just rely on what your grandfather taught you," Bruce said.

"I know that!" Damian shouted. He glared at his father. "I was trying to keep _your_ granddaughter from being killed! That man ran at us so I reacted accordingly! I didn't realize he was holding Joker's poison knife until he was already dead! So back off alright?" He growled and turned away from him, staring down at his fists as they gripped the sheets.

"How about you actually get all the facts before you start just assuming I'm still a killer. I've been doing nothing but follow your rules since we rescued mother. Justice, not vengeance. I don't know how many times I've repeated that in my head. Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Doll Maker, all of them! I've wanted to kill them all! But I didn't because I knew _you_ wouldn't forgive me!"

Bruce sighed and reached over to place a hand on his shoulder. Damian shoved him away.

"Leave." Bruce sighed and stood up, obeying the boy's request. Damian released a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. The door slammed open, causing him to flinch. His eyes widened as he saw Colin run over to his bed.

"Damian! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes...who...let you in here?" Damian asked in confusion.

"I did." Sakura smiled as she entered the room.

"Where's Hana?" Damian asked, noticing that the baby wasn't currently in her arms.

"She's with Dick in the waiting room," Sakura answered. "He...didn't really want to come in. But he says thank you, and he'll pay you back, he promises. Dick always keeps his promises."

"He doesn't need to," Damian said with a huff. He turned towards Colin and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I never really got to thank you for saving me," Colin answered. He smiled and held out his hand. "Thanks. I'm Colin by the way, Colin Wilkes."

Damian glanced down at the hand before looking at Sakura. The woman smiled and urged him on silently. Damian reached out and hesitantly took his hand. "Damian…Damian Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce you, you can't be serious," Dick said.

"You said 'anything'," Bruce replied. Dick groaned and rubbed his forehead. He lowered the phone and glared at it for a moment.

"Bruce! We got our own kid to take care of," Dick said, placing the phone back against his ear. Sakura looked over at him, rocking Hana quietly. Her humming stopped and she watched her husband closely.

"And so do I," Bruce said. "And after the stunts he's been pulling I don't want him out there."

"Get Alfred to do it," Dick said desperately. "Please Bruce, I don't want to deal with this kid."

"Dick," Sakura called, holding out her hand. She glared slightly, giving him a stern look.

"Hold on, Sakura wants to talk to you." Dick sighed and handed her the phone.

"Good evening Bruce," Sakura greeted. "What's the problem?"

"It's Damian, I need someone to watch him," Bruce said. "He's been sneaking out and getting in trouble so I need someone who knows him to watch over him."

"I see." Sakura hummed. Dick watched his wife and frowned, knowing where this was going. He groaned and went to Hana's room, grabbing the diaper bag. "We'll see you in a little bit Bruce."

"You sure Dick's gonna come?" Bruce asked.

"He's gathering Hana-chan's things already," Sakura said with a giggle. "He knows me so well."

"Thank you, see you soon." Sakura smiled and hung up. She placed the phone on the table and stood up, holding Hana close.

"Hana-chan, we're about to go see uncle Dami. Doesn't that sound fun?" Hana gurgled at her mother. "Well, maybe not fun for your father, but I think you're starting to rub off on Damian."

Robin grunted as he used his sword to block Nightwing's attacks.

"You're awfully sloppy tonight," Nightwing commented.

"I'm not sloppy. I'm uninterested, there's a difference," Robin said. "Besides, I don't get 'sloppy'."

"Well, it's time to get interested," Nightwing said, swinging his staff. Robin blocked it and the two stood there, trying to overpower the other. "Now there's a word that bugs me," Nightwing said randomly. Robin paused, looking at him in confusion. Nightwing took advantage of the confusion and kicked him away.

"Dick," Sakura called from above. She looked at him in disapproval. Unlike the other two bats, she was not in costume. She held Hana in her arms, the baby watching the fight with interest.

"What? I can't be curious about the rules of the English Language?" Nightwing asked with a smirk.

"You can, but not in the middle of a battle. Even if it is practice," Sakura said.

"Admit it, you find it charming," Nightwing said with a wink.

"Charming or not, there is a time and a place," Sakura said with a sigh.

"But it's such a fascinating subject," Nightwing said, turning back to the fight. He grunted when Robin slammed the hilt of his sword into his wrist, causing him to drop his staff.

"Like I said, time and place." Sakura rolled her eyes as Nightwing kicked Robin away.

"I don't need to be trained by some circus clown!" Robin shouted angrily. "I already know everything I need to about personal combat. My grandfather saw to that." He swung his sword and Nightwing rolled out of the way, dodging it. He brought his short staff up to parry the swing of Robin's blade.

"Is that so?" Nightwing smirked as he pushed against the blade. "Well Bruce Wayne saw to our training. And if memory serves right, he's kicked Ra's Al Ghul's ass every time. Funny how it seems like history repeats itself in the next generation."

Nightwing swung his leg, kicking Robin in the head. He turned around and punched him in the gut, not giving him any time to recover. Robin grunted as he was slammed against the stair railing. He jumped up and ran up the railing, Nightwing following his every move. Nightwing jumped over him, his foot striking out. Robin ducked under it and backed up as the older hero swung at him. He grabbed Nightwing's arm and used the momentum to throw him over his shoulder.

Nightwing dodged Robin's next lunge, grabbing a hold of the black and yellow cape. He pulled it over Robin's head and punched him repeatedly before pulling the cape off and slamming the young boy into the display cases.

Robin groaned as he was forced to look at the original Robin costume. "You really do have a massive ego, don't you? The pure and perfect Dick Grayson, he'd never do anything wrong! The original Boy Wonder."

"From what I've seen, I was the _only_ Boy Wonder," Nightwing said with a smirk. "At least, I was the only one to do the Robin title proud."

"Oh please," Robin growled. "You're just some lost little orphan that he took pity on. Me? I'm _blood_!" He swung his head back, slamming into Nightwing's chin. He turned around and quickly attacked him, leaving Nightwing only able to dodge and block. Robin swung his fist, hitting Nightwing in the gut. Robin pushed the older hero back until he was leaning against the railing. Robin growled and slammed the heel of his palm into Nightwing's chin.

Nightwing fell off the second floor, landing harshly in the computer chair. Robin gripped the railing, glaring down at him. "I am his son."

"You certainly are." Nightwing groaned and moved his jaw, wincing as he heard it crack and pop.

"Alright, that's enough fighting for one night," Sakura said, coming up behind Robin. She ruffled his hair, making him glare at her. However, Robin stood still, allowing the waves of healing chakra to wash over him and heal the minor injuries he had sustained. When she held out Hana Robin took her, smiling slightly at the baby. "Take Hana and go upstairs. But change before you do so."

"Why?" Robin asked. Sakura smiled and peeled off his mask.

"Because, Bruce gave me permission to invite a certain someone over." Sakura winked and tapped his nose.

"You mean Wilkes?" Damian asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yep, he'll be here soon, so go get ready."

"Alright." Damian took Hana and raced for the locker rooms. Sakura smiled softly and peered over the railing.

"You okay there, Birdie?" Sakura asked.

"My jaw could use some help," Nightwing said, peeling off his mask. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"I still can't believe you're Bruce Wayne's ward," Colin muttered, looking around the TV room.

"I'm not," Damian said. "Well, not yet." He knelt in front of the DVD player, glaring lightly. "What do you want to watch?"

"I dunno, what do you have?" Colin asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Collection's on your left." Colin looked over, his eyes widening at the shelves of videos on the wall. "With six other children before me, Bruce has built up quite the collection of movies."

"Six? I thought there were only three," Colin said, looking the movies over.

"Grayson, Todd, and Drake were his wards," Damian said. "But he temporarily watched over Sakura and her two companions for over a year. Then a while later Sakura lived with him, preferring Gotham to her original home. Bruce didn't have a problem with taking her in."

"Wow." Colin climbed up a ladder and looked closely at a DVD. "He has a lot of Disney movies."

"Those were Grayson's," Damian said. He walked over to the play pen and looked at Hana. "And with Hana, he decided to keep all of them."

"How are you boys holding up?" Sakura asked, entering the room.

"Fine, we're picking a movie," Damian said. Sakura smiled and sat next to him, watching Hana. "Is father really okay with this?"

"Well, Colin can't stay the night, but yes," Sakura answered. "The foster house wants him back before midnight."

"Hey, why can't you guys adopt Wilkes?" Damian asked quietly. Sakura paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"I would honestly love to talk to Dick about it, but we can't," Sakura said. "Money and space isn't really an issue, but our jobs are. We're both on call most nights, and we work late. And even when we're done with work, there's still a lot to be done. If Colin ever found out the truth, he could be in a lot of danger."

"Alright." Damian pouted and reached into the pen, taking out Hana. He handed her to Sakura and smiled. "We're going to watch something, so it might be too loud in here."

"Alright." Sakura stood up and kissed his forehead. "Call Alfred if you need anything." Damian nodded and watched as she left.

"What about this one?" Colin asked, running over to him. He held up a brightly decorated case.

"'Lion King'?...never seen it." Colin's jaw dropped and he looked at him in shock before holding out the DVD.

"Put it in and get some popcorn." the redhead ordered.

After the movie and dinner, in which Colin was entertained by Damian and Dick's arguing, the young boy was forced to return to the foster house, leaving Damian alone once again. He sat on his bed, glaring at nothing.

"Knock knock!" Sakura smiled as she entered the room. She frowned and reached out, flipping on the lights. Damian hissed and covered his eyes. "Ah, so dramatic." Sakura sat down on the bed and looked intently at Damian.

The young hero sighed and leaned back. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you're doing. Can't I be concerned?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you be?" Damian asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you did meet Joker and Harley," Sakura said.

"Please, I'm not a child, those two were nothing," Damian said. "If Hana hadn't of been there I would have handled them."

"And reveal your secret identity?" Damian groaned, covering his ears at those dreaded words.

"Gah! I hate this!" He shouted suddenly. "Bad enough that I was totally useless against Joker! But now I can't even leave this damn house! Not as Damian or Robin. The hell does he want from me?"

"Damian, he's just waiting for the papers to be signed," Sakura said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If anyone in the public were to find out that Bruce Wayne had a biological son, it wouldn't be good for either of you."

"Wilkes knows," Damian said simply.

"Yes, and Bruce is already worried about what could happen if he lets it slip," Sakura said. "But, regarding Colin, Bruce is willing to trust your judgment."

"Oh, so he'll trust me over this, but not going out as Robin?" Damian stood off the bed, storming across the room.

"Damian, Bruce wants to trust you," Sakura said. "But you have to understand, things are stacked against you. Your upbringing wasn't the most…conventional, and you nearly killed Death Stroke a few months ago. And then, you keep acting out against his wishes."

"I get the mission done and solve the case! Shouldn't that matter?" Damian asked, glaring at him.

"It does," Sakura assured him. "But the way you go about it makes you take a few steps back in his eyes."

"What, Grayson never disobey his orders?" Damian crossed his arm and scoffed.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before smirking. "Did anyone ever tell you how we freed Superboy, and formed the Young Justice team?"

"No?" Damian looked at her in barely hidden curiosity. Sakura chuckled and adjusted her position so that she was facing him.

"Okay, long story short, the League told us to stay put, do not get involved with their mission," Sakura said. "In our defense, we didn't get involved, with the blocking the sun mission, the Cadmus mission, which they had said nothing about, we did get involved with. The whole mission was just us defying their orders."

"Father must have been pleased," Damian muttered sarcastically.

"Oh he was simply ecstatic!" The giant smile on her face made Damian chuckle. "Especially when he found out that it was _Dick's_ idea."

"The perfect Robin? I don't believe you," Damian said.

"She's telling the truth." Dick smirked from the door frame. "They had kinda lied to us, to put it mildly, so we thought we would deliver some, how did Kaldur put it again?"

"Poetic justice," Sakura answered with a smile. "Solve the case before they did. And boy was the League pissed when they came to get us."

"That's an understatement," Dick said lowly. "Bruce didn't let us have dinner and made us train for three extra hours. And then updated the Batcomputer systems until he was satisfied that I couldn't hack it." He frowned, remembering that night. "Figured out how to a week later, he got even more mad."

"You hacked the batcomputer?" Damian looked at him in disbelief.

"Still do from time to time, it's fun," Dick told him. "Keeps Bruce on his toes actually. Haven't done it since Hana was born though."

"Okay, how about an outing tomorrow?" Sakura said suddenly. "Damian, wanna meet the new Young Justice? A few senior members should still be around. We can tell you all the rule breaking adventures we went on."

"There can't have possibly been that many if father gave you guys a team," Damian said, not believing them.

"Oh no, Bruce did not want Young Justice, at all," Dick said. "He was just out voted. He only agreed under the pretense of keeping an eye on all of us."

"So, what do ya say? Wanna meet them?" Sakura asked.

A spark of interest appeared in Damian's eyes before it was quickly stamped out. "Father would never allow it."

"I don't care if he does or not," Sakura said. "Pick out an outfit for tomorrow and choose your best shades, you're going to meet the team. You're not going on a mission, you're just meeting them. Whether Bruce likes it or not."

"You'll get into a lot of trouble," Damian said.

"Dami, do you think I can't handle your father?" Sakura smirked at the small smile that started to form on Damian's face.

"Alright, I'll go." He agreed, refusing to look at either of them, but they both noticed the smile on his face.

"Great, get some rest, you'll need it." Sakura kissed his cheek and stood. "Hey, where's Hana?"

"Asleep in her crib, well, almost," Dick said. "She's hungry, but after that, she should be out."

"Alright, goodnight Damian."

"Night." Damian nodded at them, watching them leave his room. He looked at his balcony and worried his bottom lip. He glanced at the door one last time before jumping off his bed. If they had disobeyed Bruce all the time when they were kids, there shouldn't be any harm in him doing it, right?

Robin couldn't help but smile as he swung through the city. The manor was so stifling, even with Sakura there trying to support him, he still felt like he was being choked. His eyes narrowed behind his mask when he saw a flash of red in his peripheral. He immediately changed directions and chased after the red blur. He tumbled onto a rooftop and looked around suspiciously.

"So this is the new birdie." Robin narrowed his eyes and turned around, glaring at the figure. He was dressed like he had just got off of a motorcycle, leather jacket, hoodie underneath, combat boots, Kevlar undershirt, the whole deal.

"I know you." Robin relaxed his stance, frowning at the person. "You're Red Hood, aren't you?"

"Oh, Bats still talks about me?" Red Hood pulled back the bright red hood, revealing his torn red domino mask.

"No, Kunoichi does," Robin asked. Red Hood chuckled, nodding to himself.

"Yeah, that seems right, she did care about me the most," he said. "I'd actually feel insulted if she didn't, I mean, I did come out of hiding to attend her wedding after all."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked finally.

"There's a little rumor in the family that the newest bird is a little difficult to control," Red Hood said simply. "I thought I'd take a bash at the problem."

"I don't need advice or help from a criminal," Robin said, glaring at him.

"Ouch, that hurt baby bird." Red Hood placed a hand over his chest, faking being hurt. "Look, I'm missing an amazing night with Starfire and Arsenal for this. Starfire has been bragging about this for weeks! I'm missing her new _lingerie_ for you you little twerp!"

"I never asked you to come." Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at the antihero. "So why are you here?"

"Because, from what I've heard, you're turning into me," Red Hood answered. He chuckled and shook his head. "It's actually kinda funny when you think about how your grandfather turned me into who I am."

"What are you talking about?" Robin instantly went on the defensive, his guard raising the longer he looked at the vigilante.

"Answer me a question, did you kill the Dollmaker?" Robin raised an eyebrow, not expecting that.

"N-No! I wanted to, but I didn't!" Red Hood nodded, taking in Robin's stiff stance, watching the boy curl into himself slightly.

"I believe you, have you killed anyone since joining Batman?"

Robin shook his head. "Not even Deathstroke, and he killed Grandfather and mother!" he shouted.

"Then there's hope for you," Red Hood said. "There's just gotta be enough for Bats to believe in. Go home kid, before he returns. The faster you get home, the sooner he'll believe in you. Take it from someone who's been in your position."

"Oh right, you were the Robin that never listened," Robin smirked, "But from what I hear, that's practically a requirement."

"In some places," Red Hood agreed. "Go home kid, or I'll call Kunoichi to come get you."

"I thought you had a couple of friends to get to," Robin bit back.

"They can wait, Kunoichi's wrath? That's something I'd rather avoid," Red Hood said.

"Fine." Robin huffed and took out his grappling hook. "But I'm taking the long way."

"As long as you're back in like an hour, I don't care, just go home," Red Hood ordered. Robin scowled and jumped off the roof, shooting the grappling hook and swinging through the air. He heard a scream from a nearby alley and smirked to himself. Red Hood only told him to go home, he didn't say anything about stopping crimes on the way. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all.

Talon. That's who has been killing the people Robin had fought. He's the one that got him in trouble with Batman. Robin narrowed his eyes under his mask as the masked owl landed on a rooftop. Talon opened the skylight and dropped inside. Robin followed suit. He looked around, taking careful notes and observations. Armors lined the walls. They were of similar build and size to the costume Talon wore now. Previous incarnations most likely. Huh, guess that wasn't just a Batfamily thing.

"So, what is this place?" Robin asked. The lights flickered on slowly.

"I call it 'home'." Talon answered. A spotlight shown down on Robin, the image of an owl, it's wings spread wide, in the center. Robin stepped out of it, looking around. He stopped in front of a costume.

Robin bit his tongue. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things to _shout_ and _scream_.

"You're free to say whatever you want here, Robin."

"What makes you think I'm holding anything back?" Robin asked, glaring at him.

"Call it a hunch," Talon said. He walked towards the armory on the wall, picking up two sais. "I hold Batman in high respects. He's accomplished so much for this city, but yet, I can't help but feel disappointed. There are some lines he won't cross, whether out of fear, or some… _misguided_ moral code. If he were to cross those lines-"

"He wouldn't be any better than the criminals he takes down," Robin said quickly. "He doesn't cross those lines because then he would be the same as _them_ , and he refuses to do that."

"That may be, but I can cross those lines," Talon told the Boy Wonder. "In fact, I do."

"So lemme guess, you've come to Gotham to 'do what Batman can't'." Robin rolled his eyes. This sounded familiar.

"Exactly. You can't stamp out crime by locking it up and letting it break free." Talon ran over to one of the dummies and started slicing it up with the blades. "I plan to eradicate it once and for all, doing what he can't, kill the criminals."

"Cute, but we've already got that," Robin said. "Name's Red Hood. He controls the crime, because he knows you can't just stop it."

"Ah, yes, I've heard about him." Talon nodded. "The bird brought back from the dead in a pool of blood. However, from what I've come to understand, he works in Star City now with two others. However the Outlaws, still have some lines. I do not. No lines, no limits, no _rules_." He slammed the sais into the eyepieces of the dummy. The glass shattered and the sais stuck out. He ripped one of them out and tossed it to Robin. He caught it effortlessly, looking the weapon over.

"So, let me get this straight." He turned towards another dummy. "You're saying that the end justifies the means."

"If the cause is a worthy one, then yes."

"And who exactly determines what is 'worthy'?" He flipped the sai and lunged for the dummy, slamming it into the center of the would-be forehead.

"That takes an exceptional human being." Robin ripped the sai out and held it back out for Talon to take.

"Keep it. Consider it a gift from me to you." Robin looked at him skeptically. He took the blade, sliding it behind his utility belt.

"Okay, and why are you telling me all of this?" Robin asked. What made him so special. Surely there were others that were more qualified, and worthy of whatever the assassin was trying to sell.

"Because you and I are a lot alike, Robin." Talon turned towards him. "I would like for you to join me."

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He looked around, his eyes falling on a display case. A plain white owl mask was on display, a hood and cloak surrounding it. Talon sure did have a thing for owls. Well, it wasn't like Robin could talk, his family was all about bats and birds. Robin walked towards the case, placing a hand on it.

"What if I refuse and say 'no'?" Talon approached him, handing out a small device.

"When you've made your decision, contact me using this." Robin reached out, inspecting it. "It's not a tracking device, promise. But feel free to give it a thorough inspection if you desire."

"Thank you, I will." Robin walked towards the skylight. Just as he was about to tug on his hood, Talon called out to him once more.

"Don't tell him about me."

Robin looked at him for a moment, a smirk slowly forming on his face. "Got it. I won't say one word to Batman."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin took a deep breath before jumping onto his balcony. He crouched down low and snuck up next to the door. He quietly opened it, holding his breath. He flinched when the lights came on. Bruce was sitting in the middle of the room with Sakura behind him, her fingers running across his neck.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked, glaring at him. Robin's eyes widened when he saw the dried blood on his face. His shoulder was stitched up, a quick fix until Sakura could get to it properly.

"What…happened to you?" Robin asked, closing the door behind him. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Sakura said. "As long as he follows doctor's orders, that is."

"That isn't important right now," Bruce said, turning to glare at her.

"I think it is." Sakura muttered under her breath but gave no more argument.

"I'll ask again, where the hell were you?" Robin grit his teeth and glared at his father, his walls instantly springing up.

"I was out."

"Where?" Bruce demanded, his voice switching effortlessly into Batman's.

"I was just out," Robin hissed. "But why don't you ask Jason? I ran into him and he had a few interesting things to tell me." Sakura's head snapped up at the information, her fingers stilling.

"Like what?" Bruce narrowed his eyes, daring Damian to continue.

"Like how, apparently, everyone thinks that I'm becoming like him," Robin answered. "Turns out, I don't really have a problem with that."

"You know, your attitude is going to get you into a lot of trouble one of these days," Bruce said.

"Says who?" Robin's posture became rigid and he openly grit his teeth at his father. Bruce glared at Damian but his eyes were drawn to something tucked in the boy's utility belt. He grabbed it, and looked at it.

"What is this?"

"That's mine!" Robin reached out for it but Bruce pulled it back. He held it up and Sakura took it, looking it over.

"There's no insignia on it anywhere, so, it's made from this side, that's for sure." She turned it around in her hands and lowered it towards the lit lamp. "There's no telltale mark anywhere, but the craftsman, it's stunning. Whoever owned this spared no expense. And it's light, amazingly so, quick to draw, easy throw, the blades have an even distribution of weight, or at least, I think it does. Sais aren't really my expertise, if you wanted a proper analysis, I'd suggest taking it to Tenten."

"You can't that's mine!" Robin shouted.

"Not anymore," Bruce said, holding out his hand for the weapon. Sakura gave it back to him and stepped back, finished with her healing.

"So now what?" Robin hissed. "You gonna build a dungeon and lock me up? Or maybe a tower would be better. Then again, it might just be cheaper to put bars on the windows! But money's not really a problem now, is it?"

"Damian, despite what you may be thinking, I'm your father, not your jailer," Bruce said. "I don't want to lock you up in here, but keep pushing me and I might."

"You know, a biological accident doesn't make you my father! And it sure as _hell_ doesn't make me your son!" The room grew quiet as Robin's words hung in the air. His eyes widened under the mask and he took a step back, turning away from Bruce. Bruce stood up, giving his son a hard look.

"I have a friend in Switzerland. He's a retired general who knows far more about young boys and disciplinary problems, and he just so happens to run a school. Try a stunt like this again, and I'll send you _there_ for a year." The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the other three occupants in silence.

"I'll go talk to him," Dick said, gathering up the medical equipment.

"Okay, tell him what we told Damian earlier, about us breaking the rules, might change his mind a bit," Sakura said. "And, check up on Hana, while you're out there?"

"Alright." Dick took one last look at Damian before he left, leaving the two alone. Sakura looked at Damian for a moment before sighing. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Damian, you were, by no means, an accident," she told him. Damian peeled off his mask and sat beside her.

"Mother drugged and raped him, I consider that an accident," he said simply. "Even if the purpose was so that she could get pregnant with me."

Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Damian…where did you go?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I ran into Todd," he said. "You said that you guys used to sneak out all the time, so I thought…." He trailed off and sighed, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, he can't stay mad at you forever," Sakura assured him.

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, actually," Sakura answered. "Because if he could, he'd still be mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Sakura laughed and pulled Damian closer.

"Because I kept something vital from him, once," Sakura said. "No one knew, not Bruce, not Dick, and not even my teammates. My secret almost killed them."

"What secret could you have possibly had?" Damian asked with a scoff.

Sakura chuckled. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _Recognized Nightwing_

 _Recognized Kunoichi_

 _Recognized Robin_

 _Recognized Hana_

"Can someone tell me why I had to carry her through the transporter?" Damian looked up at the two adults who immediately stepped away from him. "Hey! Where the hell are you two going?"

"We don't want to hurt our daughter," Dick said.

Damian opened his mouth to respond, but soon closed it, not able to come up with a response. "...the fuck?"

"Sakura!" The pinkette was nearly pushed into the ground when something ran into her, or more accurately, _crashed_ into her.

"Bart!" Sakura gasped and looked up at the speedster. He now passed her in height, by a couple of inches. "You've gotten taller!"

"Yep!" Bart laughed and pulled back. "It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"We came to have Robin talk to the Senior members of the team." Sakura gestured to Damian, who flinched back at the speedster's stare.

"Why? He joining the team?" Bat asked. "Oh! That would be so crash if he is! So is he?"

"Cariño!" Jaime flew into the hangar, landing next to Bart. His armor disappeared and he glared at the redhead. "You know you aren't the only one that's excited to see her again, right?"

"True, but I am the only speedster," Bart said.

"Wouldn't be if Wally were here," Jaime said with a sigh.

"No, then I'd just be the faster one."

"Ouch." Dick chucked and pat Bart's shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell him you said that." Bart laughed but tensed for a moment, looking at him nervously.

"Wait, you aren't actually going to tell him that, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Jaime, you've grown too!" Sakura smiled and reached up, ruffling his hair.

"What did you expect? We haven't seen you since you gave birth," Jaime said. He paused and huffed. "Yeah, yeah, okay! I hear you! Khaji Da says hello."

"Anyway! You never answered me!" Bart said. "Is Robin joining the team?"

"Absolutely not." Damian flinched as Batman entered the room. "What is he doing here?"

"I thought I'd introduce him to the team," Sakura said. "After all, it's not fair that you're punishing him for all the things _we_ used to do." She and Batman glared at each other, neither backing down.

"I didn't give you permission to bring him here," Batman said.

"Oops!" Sakura giggled and winked. "Too late now, he's already here! Bart, Jaime, do you know where Kaldur or M'gann are?"

"They should still be in the kitchen," Bart said.

"Conner's with them, too," Jaime told her. "He's the one that heard you all arrive. Well, so did Khaji, but Conner's the one that said something. Yes, that was just a jab at you, now shut up."

"Jaime, you're talking out loud again," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know, he's just so frustrating sometimes," Jaime said with a small sigh. Sakura smiled and walked over to Damian. She took Hana into her arms and gently nudged Damian forward.

"Well then, to the kitchens we go. You coming, Dick?"

"Nah, I was planning on hunting Wally and Artemis down," Dick said. "They said they'd be here today." Sakura nodded and walked away from them.

"Sakura!" Batman called after her, glaring.

"Sorry Bats, can't hear you over all this love and attention from my superhero sons!" Sakura said with a laugh. Bart and Jaime laughed as well. "Take it up with Dick!"

"Hey!"

"Wait, how come he gets his real name revealed, what about the whole secret identity thing?" Damian asked.

"Because I accidentally spoiled it," Bart said, snickering. "Gar's reaction was priceless though."

"How do you know his name?" Damian asked.

"Because I'm from the future," Bart answered smugly.

"Yeah, a future that no longer exists," Jaime muttered. "He came back to stop the apocalypse."

"And I succeeded, thank you very much." Bart shot him a smug look, which earned him an eye roll from his boyfriend.

"Where's Milagro?" Sakura asked.

"She went on a mission last week that mom really didn't want her to go on," Jaime answered. "So she's grounded. No ring. And that means no coming to the tower, or the mountain."

"Oh, poor girl." Sakura frowned as they walked through the base. She placed a hand on Damian's head. "I thought you two might have gotten along."

"I already have Wilkes, that's more than enough friends," Damian said, crossing his arms to glare at her. "One is fine."

"You need more than one friend," Sakura said with a sigh. "Plus, it's nice to have a friend that knows the whole 'superhero' thing."

"Pass." Damian glared up at her, causing her to laugh. She ruffled his hair and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Sakura! You're here!" M'gann flew over to her and hugged her. She pulled back and smiled at Hana, tickling her chin. "And how is Hana?"

"She's doing fine, wanna hold her?" M'gann looked at her in shock.

"Oh! Can I really?" Sakura laughed and passed Hana over, showing M'gann how to properly hold her.

"What are you doing here?" Conner asked.

"I came because of Robin." Sakura smiled and gripped his shoulders lightly. "He's been disobeying Batman lately, and both parties are stressed because of it, however, seeing as how disobeying the League used to be our favorite hobby, I thought we could tell him some stories and cheer him up."

"Oh! What about when Batman found out we knew Dick's identity, he was really mad about that one!"

Sakura laughed at M'gann's suggestion. "That was a funny one, but I was thinking more along the lines of Santa Prisca and the likes."

"Oh, that was a fun one," Conner muttered sarcastically.

"Cherī really did a number on you, didn't she?" M'gann chuckled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"Cheri? Who's that?" Damian looked around them in confusion.

"You haven't told him?" Conner looked at her in shock. Sakura shrugged and sat on one of the bar stools.

"She's been outta my life for so long that I didn't think it was necessary." Damian's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he stepped closer to Sakura. He looked agitated, but his posture was giving off nothing but curiosity. "Alright, alright, I was gonna tell you eventually. No need to give me that look." She sighed and nudged a bar stool. "Sit down, it's story time."

"No! I don't believe you!" Damian protested, not believing anything they were telling him.

"We are telling you the truth," Kaldur said earnestly. He had arrived sometime during the story telling, and had decided to stay and help revive their old memories.

"Father would never allow it!" Damian said.

"Except, he did," Conner told him. "He wasn't happy about it, but he was forced to agree."

"You went against his orders, broke half a dozen laws, and nearly killed Killer Moth, and Batman let you off scotch free!" Damian shook his head, his brain not accepting the story.

"Hey, never said we were let off the hook," Sakura said. "We were punished, had to scrub the floors of the training room for a few days, but that was it."

"And those are only the stories that Batman _knows_ about," M'gann said.

"Man, you guys really do get into crazy situations," Jaime said, sipping his soda.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Conner said.

"Hey, don't you guys have some Batman-defying stories of your own?" Sakura asked, smirking at them.

"Oh, we have them," Bart said with a grin.

"We're just not gonna say them!" Jaime said quickly, glaring at Bart.

"And why not?" Damian asked.

"Because, whenever we defied Batman we got punished big time," Jaime said. "The League might have been relaxed on you guys when you first started, but they weren't the same by the time I joined. And besides, I only joined a couple months before the whole Reach thing started."

"Right, that was when everything kicked off, isn't?" M'gann hummed, remembering the whole ordeal.

"That was way too stressful," Sakura said with a sigh. "First Dick tricks us into think Kaldur's betrayed us, then Kaldur pretends to kill Artemis, so we all thought she died. And then everything happened with Jaime being controlled by the Reach, and the Runaways as well, how are they by the way?" She turned to Jaime really quickly, who shrugged.

"Uh, Tye and Asami are still together, and Virgil's still training under Black Lightning, last I heard Ed was training somewhere as well, don't really know where though," Jaime said. "He's gotten kinda hard to track what with his powers getting stronger and all."

"Understandable," Sakura said.

"Let us not forget what you had going on during the whole ordeal," Kaldur said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Stupid fucking marriage contract nearly ruined my life!" Sakura huffed, rubbing her head. "So glad that's all behind us."

"I heard," Damian said. "Grandfather was keeping tabs on everything happening with the Reach."

"He was allied with the Reach," Sakura said. "He was a part of the Council of Light, or whatever they called themselves."

"Yes, he allowed me to sit in on a few meetings," Damian said. "I was able to learn several things from them."

"I hope you don't use those things against us," Bart muttered.

Jaime glared at him, elbowing his stomach. "Cariño!" He hissed.

"Ow! What? I'm just telling the truth!" Bart said. "If he used anything he learned with the Light against us, we'd totally be moded."

"You'd be…what?" Damian looked at him in confusion.

"That's Bart-speak for 'bad'," Jaime said with a smile.

"Yep! The mode is bad, 'crash' is good," Bart said. "You always gotta crash the mode."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Damian nodded his head, acting as if he understood the speedster.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to everything," Sakura told him.

"Yeah right, as if father would allow that," Damian said.

"You never know."

"Oh come _on_ Bruce!" Dick sighed, turning the page in his book. Sakura and Bruce had been fighting for hours about the same thing – _Damian_. Bruce was trying to ignore her as he worked on some sort of machine in the Batcave. A genius didn't have to tell him that it wouldn't work. No, Sakura is _way_ too stubborn to let something like this go. And he should know, she's his wife.

"I said no." Bruce picked up his soldering iron, turning it on. "Why should I reward him for bad behavior?"

"Because do you really think Damian is going to get any better if he's here all the time?" Sakura shouted. "The only times he's _ever_ gone out of this house is as Robin, or when he went shopping with me! And we all know how that went!"

"Yes, because he's done nothing but disobey my orders since he got here," Bruce said.

"And he's going to keep disobeying them!" Sakura shouted, glaring at the billionaire's back. Dick sighed and looked up from his book. He turned around in the computer chair, glancing at the screen. His eyes narrowed as he saw something dash in front of one of the cameras.

"Uh, guys!" he called. Sakura whirled around, glaring at him. "The cameras just picked up something."

"What?" Sakura walked over to him, looking at the screen. She sighed when the figure came into view.

"Bruce, I thought you said you _upgraded_ the security system," Dick commented.

"I did."

"Then you might want to tell the system that," Sakura said. "Because Damian just left."

" _What_?" Bruce turned around glaring at the footage.

"Uh, I must confess something, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "I turned the outgoing system down."

"And _why_ would you do that?" Bruce asked, turning his glare to the elderly butler.

"Because, Master Damian has said that he feels like a prisoner in his own home," Alfred explained. "And just as Mistress Sakura said, he rarely gets the chance to leave. Even his outings as Robin are becoming few and far between. I thought that if he tried leaving again and saw that there was nothing keeping him here, then maybe he'd think that you really trusted him, and then he would calm down." Alfred wrung his fingers together. "Master Bruce, sometimes you need to have a little faith that things will turn out right."

"Alfred, since when have you known me to be a man of faith." Bruce tossed his oily rag at the machine, storming away from them.

Alfred sighed, watching his master leave. "He'll get over it, won't he?"

"In my experience, he rarely does," Dick said with a sigh.

"I think he _still_ resents Cherī." Sakura muttered, crossing her arms. "You did the right thing Alfred, Damian'll be back. And seeing that he's free to go, that should help him more."

"How can you be so sure?" Dick asked. Sakura smirked, winking at her husband.

"Bruce may be his father, but that's _nothing_ compared to the intuition of a mother who worked in the pediatric ward," Sakura said. "Children don't benefit from being locked up all day, they need fresh air and space to breathe, to be themselves. They're just kids. _He's_ just a kid. And he could use someone who understands what that means."


	5. Chapter 5

Robin sat down on the gargoyle. He took the device out of his belt, looking it over. It was cylindrical, and had a button on one end. He sighed and tucked it back into his belt.

"Are you him?" He flinched and turned around, seeing a small girl standing on the roof. She had dark brown hair pulled into two pigtails. She was wearing a purple hoodie and a brown skirt. Her boots were blue and fuzzy.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin jumped out, pulling out one of his birdarangs. The girl looked confused before realization struck her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." She was enveloped by a green light. Her clothes were replaced with a black jumpsuit, a green dress fitted over it. A white mask placed itself over her brown eyes, and matching gloves and boots appeared as well. The lantern symbol appeared on her chest.

"Oh, you must be Milagro," Robin said. He huffed and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

Milagro flew around in front of him, looking at him curiously. "My brother said that there was a new Robin. And he said that Sakura wanted us to meet and be friends. So I thought I might as well check you out."

"I've already got a friend, I don't need another one. So no thanks." Robin huffed and stood up. He took out his grappling hook and swung through the city. Milagro kept up with him, a beam of green light following her as she flew.

"I don't want to be here either."

"Then why are you?" Robin asked harshly. His eyes narrowed as he heard a scream. He swung into an alleyway. He moved his feet forward so they slammed into a masked thug. He let go of his line, dropping to the ground. He smirked at the other thug. The man flinched but held up his gun.

He felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around to see a giant green fist. It slammed into him, causing him to hit the wall, _hard_. Milagro smirked and turned towards the women who were cowering. "You're safe now, we got this."

"You mean _I_ got this!" Robin said, growling at her. "This isn't your city, so butt out!"

"It may not be, but I'm a Green Lantern, I can't just ignore someone who needs help." Milagro crossed her arms, smirking at him.

"Then go back to your own city and help _them_!" Robin shouted. "I don't need you to be my friend! I've already got one."

"And let me guess, he doesn't know about the hero thing, does he?" Robin growled and threw a birdarang at her, only for it to be deflected by a green wall. "Wow, you're awfully angry, you should do something about that."

"Shut up!" Robin ran off on his grappling hook, but Milagro was still following him closely. "Buzz off you stupid fly!"

"No way! This is too much fun! You're stuck with me!" Robin screamed in frustration and tried to push her away, but she flew away from his reach.

* * *

"No! Stop!" Damian nearly dropped his cookie at the sudden outburst. He turned around saw Colin standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Wilkes? What are you doing here?" Damian asked. "You weren't supposed to be here until the weekend."

"I know, I asked if I could come, Sakura said it was fine," Colin said.

Damian rolled his eyes. "Of course she did." He turned his seat to face the counter again. "Now, why are you yelling at me?"

Colin hopped onto the stool next to him. "Because you're eating that all wrong!" Damian's jaw dropped and he looked at him in disbelief. He turned towards Alfred.

"Pennyworth, you're hearing this too, right?"

"Indeed I am, Master Damian." Alfred nodded, picking up a plate and cleaning it.

"Do tell, Wilkes, how the hell are you supposed to eat this? It's a cookie, just take a bite, and eat it." To prove his point, he quickly bit the cookie. Colin exaggerated a flinch, looking horrified at the sight.

"No, no no!" He reached for the pack of Oreos, holding one up. "You don't just 'eat' an Oreo. Alfred! We need milk!" The butler nodded and placed three glasses down on the counter. He filled them each with milk. "Three glasses? Are you going to eat with us, Alfred?"

"No." Damian scowled.

"I'm back!" Milagro skipped into the kitchen happily. "Your house sure is _huge_ , Damian! I got lost on the way to the bathroom."

"Great, now get lost on the way back to your own house!" Damian hissed, glaring at her. "Can't believe you followed me home."

"Of course, I know Sakura and Dick, so it wasn't a problem for me to come here," Milagro said with a smirk. "We were both there when Sakura gave birth, but I never really got to introduce myself, so now I can make up for lost time!"

"Damian, who's this?" Colin asked.

"An annoying pest, just ignore her Wilkes." Damian tugged on his arm, forcing him to face the counter.

"I'm Milagro Reyes," The young girl introduced, grabbing the seat next to Colin.

"Colin Wilkes." Colin looked down at the Oreo in his hand and then back to her. "Were you the one that failed to teach him how to eat Oreos properly?"

Milagro's eyes widened. "What? No! We didn't have Oreos before I left! Did he do something stupid like bite it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" Damian groaned, slamming his head against the counter. "Pennyworth, shoot me now, please!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Master Damian."

"Alright, Damian pay attention." Damian sighed but lifted his head, grabbing a cookie, just to humor the two of them. Colin held the cookie by the two wafers and twisted it. "First you have to twist them apart." Damian did as he said. He sighed. This is it. This is what his life had come to. Getting yelled at and being taught how to eat a _cookie_.

"What now?" Might as well humor them.

"Then you lick the icing." To prove it Colin did just that, before sticking the wafers back together. "Then you put them back together." Damian rolled his eyes and did the same. "After that you dunk it in the milk and eat it."

"Why would anyone go through all this trouble just to eat a fucking cookie?" Damian grumbled. He dunk the Oreo in the milk, taking a bite.

"Because that's how life works," Milagro answered. "And that's how you're supposed to eat an Oreo. How did you not know this?"

"My mother and grandfather didn't keep much sweets in the house," Damian said. He reached for another cookie, finding himself twisting it apart without a second thought. He licked the icing, pausing as he saw the other two kids look at him weird. He took the cookie away from his tongue, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You poor tormented child," Colin said with a gasp. "Milagro! Alfred! We must fix this injustice at once!"

"Duh!" Milagro agreed.

"Indeed we shall." Damian looked at Alfred in disbelief. The old butler gave him a small smile.

"You're insane, every single one of you."

* * *

"This is a disaster." Damian groaned, shaking his head. He was covered in flour, sugar, and even some chocolate.

"Hey, we got the cakes finished and in the oven," Milagro said. She looked like she had just walked through a flour mill. She was covered head to toe in white flour.

"I'm pretty sure yours had egg shells in it," Colin said. He was cleanest out of the three, only having raw eggs on his hand. Milagro blanched and ran over to the oven.

"No! Get it out! I have to fix it!" Alfred put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her away.

"That's what you get for covering me in flour and sugar!" Damian shouted with a smirk.

"What's with all the yelling?" Dick froze as he entered the kitchen. Hana turned around in his arms. Her amber eyes were wide as she looked around in awe.

"What's wrong?" Bruce appeared behind him. His jaw dropped when he saw the state the children, and kitchen, were in. "What happened here?"

"Mr Wilkes and Ms Reyes discovered that Master Damian never really had many sweets at his mother's house," Alfred said. "So they decided the remedy was to bake cakes."

"And how did that end up with the kitchen looking like this?" Dick asked. Footprints were left in the flour as he walked towards the fridge. He opened it and took out a bottle of formula. Hana giggled and reached out for Damian once she saw him.

"Ba! Ba!" Damian huffed and walked over to her, holding out his arms. Dick smirked and handed the child over. Hana reached up, smacking Damian's cheeks. She giggled when the flour left his cheek, sticking to her hand.

"Hi Hana," Colin greeted, holding out a finger. Damian jerked the child away before Hana could reach out. Colin pulled back, looking put off, and slightly hurt if he were to be honest.

"Wash the raw egg off your hands first, Wilkes," Damian ordered. Pink was dusting his cheeks and he refused to look at any of them. "You'll get her sick."

"Aw, how cute," Dick said teasingly. "See, you do care."

"Now, how did my kitchen end up like this?" Bruce asked.

"It was all _her_ fault!" Damian said, jabbing a finger in Milagro's direction.

" _My_ fault? You're the one that wouldn't pass the flour!" Milagro shouted, glaring at him.

"You shouldn't even be here brat!" Damian growled, glaring at her. "I've already got Wilkes, I don't need or want another friend."

"Too bad!" Milagro said, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright." Dick stepped between the children, pushing them away. "Alfred, draw up a couple baths so that they can get cleaned up. I'll find some clothes for them."

"Bruce? What's taking so long?" A tall blonde woman stepped into the kitchen. Her short hair was curled. She wore a deep red dress with a plunging neckline. She stopped when she saw the mess in the kitchen. "Oh my."

"It's nothing, Samantha," Bruce told her. Damian narrowed his eyes at the sight of the woman. He huffed silently and pulled Hana closer, rubbing her back.

"Come along children," Alfred said, ushering them out of the kitchen. "Let's clean you up while your cakes finish baking." He gestured the children out. Bruce held out a hand, stopping them. He gently took Hana from Damian, ruffling his hair.

"Hi there, sweetie." Samantha cooed, stroking her cheek. Hana puffed out her cheeks and turned away from the woman, frowning. She whined when Samantha tried getting closer to her. Damian smirked, trying to cover his snort, and left the kitchen, his friends following him. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"She's probably just fussy," Dick said. He held up a bottle and held out his arms. "She gets like that when she's away from her mother for too long."

"Oh, how sweet." Samantha gently rubbed her head. Hana shook her hand off of her head. She turned to her father. She stretched out her arms and started babbling.

"Alright, come here princess." Dick took Hana back, and kissed her forehead. He turned to Bruce. "I should probably get going. It's a long drive to Blüdhaven, and I'm on duty tonight."

"What about Sakura?" Bruce asked.

"She's about to come back from a triple shift. The hospital's given her the next few days off to rest," Dick answered. "I'll see you later Bruce. Good luck with Damian."

"Thanks."

"Having trouble?" Samantha asked.

"He's just a little stir-crazy," Bruce told her. "It's too dangerous for him to leave right now, so he's been stuck in this house."

"Oh, poor boy." Samantha clicked her tongue, pouting. "I know, why don't you bring him on our date tomorrow? Give him a chance to get out of the house."

"We'll see."

* * *

"Damian?" Damian hummed and looked up. Colin was sitting at the other end of the bathtub. It was big enough to fit at least three more people comfortably, so they had plenty of room to themselves.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" Colin giggled.

"I figured you had zoned out." He shifted in the tub, humming happily. He sunk down deeper into the warm water, pushing away a few bubbles.

"Only you would like bubble baths," Damian said with a huff, rolling his eyes.

"They're nice and relaxing. I don't get to have them that often." Colin smiled before sitting up straighter again. "I asked who that woman was. Was she your mom?"

"No." Damian answered quickly. "She's just some harlot my father is seeing. I don't like her."

"Why not? She seemed nice," Colin said.

"I just don't." Damian huffed and turned around. He leaned against the side of the tub, his arms folding over it loosely. "Sorry about Milagro, she kinda ruined today."

"It's fine, she's kinda nice," Colin said with a smile. "I just didn't know you had another friend." Damian blinked and turned around, surprised to find Colin looking more than a little sad.

"She isn't." Damian pulled himself to the other side of the tub, settling himself next to Colin. "She's the little sister of one of Sakura's friends. Sakura's the one that thinks I should have more friends, so she asked Reyes to send his sister over, and he did. You're the only friend I need, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Colin said. Damian pulled on his cheek, smirking. Colin protested, tugging on his wrist.

"Don't lie, Wilkes. It doesn't suit you."

* * *

Colin smiled as he watched Damian. For the past couple weeks anytime he had hung out with Damian, Milagro wasn't far behind. The young Hispanic girl seemed to have a knack for annoying his best friend, and Colin couldn't help but feel a little bad for how much he enjoyed it.

"I'm serious, leave!" Milagro crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"But it's no fun at home! Jaime's off with his boyfriend, so I've got no one to play with."

"And how is this our problem?" Damian growled. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Yeah! But they're all busy!" Milagro huffed. "You're the only one that isn't!"

"Who the hell said I was your friend?" Damian growled. Milagro stuck out her tongue, causing Damian to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's real mature."

"More mature than you," Milagro muttered.

"Pennyworth!" At Damian's shouted Alfred walked into the room. "Make her leave!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Alfred told him.

"And why the hell not?" Damian growled.

"Because, Master Bruce has agreed to watch her for a few hours so that her parents can have some time to themselves."

"You can't be serious." Damian groaned, burying his face into his hands. "Why does this universe seem to hate me now?"

"Come on Dami, it'll be fun!" Colin's smile fell off his face as Damian turned towards him, glaring.

"I barely tolerate Sakura calling me that, if you start, I _will_ kill you."

"S-Sorry Damian." Colin shrank back from him, eying him warily.

"Oh, come on _Dami_!" Damian's eyebrow twitched and he rounded on Milagro. He lunged at her. Milagro laughed, dodging his attacks.

"Get back here you little pest! I haven't introduced you to my fly swatter yet!"

Colin laughed to himself as he watched Damian chase the little Hispanic girl throughout the room. As much as Damian would hate to admit it, Milagro was his friend, there was no doubt about that.


End file.
